


Everything's Embarrassing

by narrystymshaw



Category: One Direction (Band), Radio 1 RPF
Genre: M/M, Semi-Public Sex, birthday feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-02
Updated: 2013-02-02
Packaged: 2017-11-27 21:16:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/666587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/narrystymshaw/pseuds/narrystymshaw
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Would you really do that to me? On my birthday?”<br/>“I’m not kidding Harry, I will shoot, and I won't go easy on you." <br/>"Mmmmm just how I like it," Harry said, his voice laced with lust. </p>
<p>Or the one where they go to lazerquest on Harry's 19th birthday, and Harry and Grimmy get a little carried away.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Everything's Embarrassing

**Author's Note:**

> This is for Harrick (tumblr) in order to fill her wonderful prompt :) 
> 
> "I want a fic about them being on opposite teams and getting caught kissing in a corner and then Aimee gets mad at Nick for cavorting with the enemy. Or Harry lures Nick to a corner with the promise of kisses and the shoots him when he’s distracted. And then them getting off behind one of the barriers and getting come on Harry’s jeans and having it glow."

“Wake up Harry!!! WAKE UP! WAKE UP!!!!” Grimmy sing-songed to Harry as he jumped up and down on the bed that Harry was trying to sleep on. He had just gotten back from the doing the morning show and he was ready to get Harry’s birthday celebrations started, although they technically had started last night. 

“Ugh. Let me rest in peace. How are you even functioning right now, you barely got any sleep last night,” Harry reply was muffled by the pillows he was trying to cover his head with.

“On the contrary young Harold. Can I even call you that anymore? You technically aren’t that young anymore considering the fact that you are 19 now… Anyways I didn’t get ANY sleep at all last night. It seems you may have forgotten the amazing pre-birthday sex we had after clubbing the night away. Harold are you even listening to me?”

Grimmy was soon shut up by a not-so-young popstar wrestling him and pressing him down to the mattress. “Do you ever stop talking?” Harry said as he pressed his lips against Grimmy’s who was now pinned down to the bed by Harry’s legs straddling his waist. They made out for a while but Harry had to pull away before things could escalate.

As Harry slowly pulled away a whine escaped the back of Nick’s throat. He tried to bring Harry’s lips back to his by tugging on his curls, but there was no prevail. “Sorry babe, I have to go to rehearsals for a while but I’ll meet you at lazerquest yeah?” Harry said as he got out of bed and attempted to get ready.

“Ok Aimee and I will meet you there. Have fun at work,” Nick said as slowly fell asleep into a well-deserved nap.

~

It was mid-afternoon when Harry finally arrived at lazerquest, the rest of the crew had been waiting for him for half an hour already, but he finally showed up. “I’m so sorry I’m late, there was loads of traffic,” Harry said out of breath as he rushed into the deserted lazerquest room. Everyone else already had their vests on and had split into two teams.

“No problem babe,” Grimmy said as he rushed forward to his frantic boyfriend who was trying to put his vest on. He helped Harry put on the equipment and then pulled him into a short yet heated kiss. After all it was Harry’s birthday, Nick had the right to show off in front of his friends just a tad.

“Ok Harry we have already split up into teams, us six on one team and you are going to join their team,” Aimee said as she pointed to the team that Nick wasn’t in. “Don’t give me that look Harry, it’s your fault for coming late now you have to be on their team,” she said as she pushed Harry in his team’s direction.

“Don’t worry Harry, this will make things interesting,” Grimmy said as he winked and they all entered into the arena. It was an intense battle, Harry had lost Nick within the first minutes of the game, but he soon found a curly quiff standing up tall in the darkness. Nick was hiding behind a wall hiding from Pixie, aiming to hit her whenever he got a clear shot.

Nick was startled when he felt a pair of arms wrap around him from behind “Shhhh, don’t let anyone hear you,” Harry said as he pressed warm kisses against Nick’s neck. Grimmy turned around and let Harry press him against the wall in order to kiss him properly. Harry adjusted himself so their hips were slowly rubbing together. “Fuck. This is the best birthday ever,” he stated as Nick made his way down his neck.

“What the hell is going on over here!?!?!?” The couple broke apart as soon as they heard Aimee yell at them from across the room. “Nicholas Peter Grimsahw are you cavorting with the enemy!?!?!? I expected more from you,” she said as she pulled Nick away, leaving Harry semi-hard and all alone in the dark room.

~

Round 1 finally ended with Harry’s team in the lead. “Maybe we would have won if someone wasn’t busy making out in the dark,” Aimee exasperatedly said as she saw the score board.

“Pixie! I am appalled, I thought I told you too keep your lips away from Theo until we finished playing,” Grimmy jokingly said but soon realized it wasn’t the right thing to say. Aimee’s face turned redder than her hair, face full of anger. “Oh Calm down Ams, we’ll win the next round. Don’t worry I won’t get distracted this time. I am determined to win.”

~

The second round started off great! Grimmy earned almost 1,000 points for his team but his winning streak soon came to an end when he saw a curly haired lad walk his way. He aimed his gun at Harry and said, “Don’t come any closer or I’ll shoot,” but Harry kept on walking towards him.

“Would you really do that to me? On my birthday?”

“I’m not kidding Harry, I will shoot, and I won't go easy on you." 

"Mmmmm just how I like it," Harry said, his voice laced with lust. Harry walked towards Nick in long strides, determined to finished what they started before they were interrupted by Aimee. But things took a quick turn because before he knew it Harry started shooting Grimmy's chest targets at a millions miles per hour. The annoying laser sound echoed through his brain as he felt betrayed and fooled.

"OI STYLES!!! I'll get you back," Nick said as he started to chase Harry down the maze of hallways. They found themselves at a dead end with Harry curled in on himself while trying to catch his breath and laughing himself into a frenzy. 

"I'm sorry! It was just so easy to shoot at you," Harry said in between breaths. "Here let me make it up to you," Harry said as he pulled Nick close and attempted to kiss him. It seemed like the chest plates were in their way so Harry quickly took of his target vest. "See look, I'm calling it a truce," but Grimmy still wouldn't budge. "C'monnnnn you can't be mad at me, IT"S MY BIRTHDAY!!!" Harry said but Nick was still pouting.  
So Harry took of Nick's vest as well and pulled him in again, this time it was much easier getting his tongue inside Grimmy's mouth. Nick returned the kiss by pushing Harry against the wall and lifting one of Harry's legs up so it wrapped around his waist. 

"Tell me what you want Harold," Nick whispered into his ear, biting at his earlobe when he was through leaving his message echo in Harry's ears. He started rutting against Harry's hips while he kissed his peculiar jawline waiting for Harry's reply. 

"Anything. Fuck I just want you. Right.. right now. In the back of this abandoned hall," Harry responded with shuddering breaths. 

"Ok, but we have to be quiet." Nick's hand found Harry's zipper and he pulled his pants just low enough so Harry's cock sprung free. 

"Yes Nick. Just like that. Oh. Right there," Harry said as Nick ran his hand up and down his hardening shaft. "I'm still prepared from last night. Just get on with it." And with that Harry turned around with his arse facing Grimmy, just waiting to be devoured. Although Harry said he was prepared Nick still took some time getting Harry ready for his now leaking cock. He got three fingers in him before Harry was all but fucking into the wall. "Grim, I'm ready, hurry up we only have five minutes left until the game is over."

Grimmy spit into his hand and hoped for the best as he slicked himself up and slowly entered into Harry. As soon as he was in, Harry started to rock back against him. In no time they found a rhythm that left them both panting for more. Harry started to get vocal so Nick stuck two fingers into his mouth while he wanked Harry off. Harry came the same time Nick came inside of him. Nick wanked him off until Harry's black shirt was filled with white streaks. 

Once Harry started to become over sensitive he slowly pulled Nick out of him and turned around to slump against the wall. "Have I mentioned that this has been my best birthday ever," Harry said as Nick sat down next to him, tucking both of them back into their jeans. Nick burst out into a fit off giggles "what, what happened?" Harry asked worriedly. "Nick what's wrong?" All Nick did was point to the streaks of come now glowing and shining bright underneath the white light. 

"FUCK. How am I supposed to cover this up!?!?" Harry frantically screamed as the buzzer signaling the games was over went off. 

"Here wear this," Nick said as he took off his jacket and wrapped it around Harry. "Happy Birthday Harry," Nick said as he left one last and final kiss onto Harry's lips.


End file.
